February 2024
February 2024 During the month of February, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches and 2 Europa League matches. Premier League: MD26 Huddersfield Post-match Interview "It's tough. We tried hard today but we were sloppy. I was hoping the break would bring back a new lease of life but it seems we weren't able to get over the Liverpool defeat—especially when they scored first. We just need to move on. We now have back-to-back fixtures against Sporting which could define our season. Progressing in Europe has always been our priority. We just happen to be top of the league, though that lead is now down to just a single point. Callum Hudson-Odoi deservedly picked up the EPL POTM award for January. Today he showed that he's just as capable as being the provider. With Steve Mounie struggling for goals lately again, so much of our success will be on Callum's ability to keep up this form!" Europa League: Round of 32 Sporting CP Post-match Interview "Solid performance and I am happy with that! We take a strong advantage back to Huish Park next Thursday and I believe that we certainly have enough about us to stay resilient and get the result we need. Rhian Brewster was electric tonight and his equalising bicycle kick from the corner was beautiful and not that dissimilar from Mark James' goal last year. He's the run-away leader in the tournament and even if we went out early, his 12 goals will probably see him earn the leading marksman award for the year. He needs me starts in the league soon so the challenge is there for Mounie to keep performing well in order to keep his spot." Europa League: Round of 32 Sporting CP Post-match Interview "We had 90-minutes and all we needed was 1 goal. Yet, history repeats itself. When it comes to the real crunch of a big game, doubt sets in. Suddenly, the passes don't fly. Runs aren't being made. Sloppy touches concede possession. We become a different team. I don't entirely know if this is my doing or not. We bought in experienced players to help us, yet we're no further than we were last year. We have quality and experience. But our campaign is over. Now we have a monumental job of plugging the holes on the ship to prevent our league campaign from collapsing too. This isn't good enough and certain players let us down. Against Nottingham Forest, I am going to shake up the team. Play some of the players who have been with us for a while and understand what the level of commitment we're demanding of everyone." Premier League: MD27 TEAM Post-match Interview "I picked Cyrus Christie, Marwin Reuvers and Daniel Ojo today because they've been with us for a while now and they don't get as many minutes that they deserve this season. Marwin scored a brilliant goal and Cyrus picked up MOTM for an assist and a dominant defensive display that provided us with our first clean-sheet in who knows how long. I don't see any reason to not give them both a run in the team. The players who consider themselves too important to be dropped will have a rude awakening. I am so happy with this result. More than you know. We will just have to see how they react against Wolves next weekend." Premier League: MD28 Wolves Post-match Interview "I think the serious injury to Reece Oxford inside 10-minutes really threw us off our game. Early signs are that his season is finished which is a shame. He has really matured into a top-class Centre-back this season and we're going to miss him. This does present an opportunity for Callum Davies to make a claim for himself. He has so much promise but has often underwhelmed. Everyone loves a good rise through the ranks and I know for a lot of fans, he represents one of the brighter prospects along with Elliot Carter. Next season will be their years. For now, this is Callum's chance to get accustomed to the league having mostly featured in the other competitions until now. Declan Kelly also picked up a long-term injury in training too. It hasn't been the best of seasons for him and he should turn his attention towards having a great campaign next year now. On the Wolves game... The snowy conditions helped no-one and both of their goals were scrappy. Yet again we had a tough time breaking them down and we probably didn't deserve more than that. Callum Hudson-Odoi hasn't had the best of months, but he made a great run before winning and scoring the penalty. He needed that. March is a tough month with plenty of banana skins. We're going to do our best but at this stage, all we are aiming for is Champions League football next season. We are not dreaming of the league." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review A pretty disappointing month that was bookended with 2 league defeats and having been knocked out of Europe at the same stage as last season. Fans are right to be disgruntled having seen the team experience a similar collapse to last season, but this is just a sign of how far we have come in such a short space of time! 6 years ago, we were battling against relegation. Now we're battling to not be knocked out of Europe! Let us not lose sight of that. Champions League is the ambition of the team for this season and we're on track to achieve that. For all of the disappointment we feel right now, this is only because Sascha Krause has instilled such high standards of the squad and consequently the fans. We're out of Europe, but with this team and spirit—we'll not only be back, but we'll build on our progress. Each season, the bar is raised. Krause might push that bar to its peak. March is tough and it'll probably be unpleasant at times. But as long as we achieve European football, we're creating a new standard. We'll be a team of European quality for 3-seasons in a row! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month For once this season, it won't be a forward! On the back of his display last month and his continued inspired form this month, even though he didn't get many minutes, we're giving the award to Marwin Reuvers. It looked like he might not even be here for this season across 2 windows, and there were offers in January to take him to a club where he would be a regular. But he remained and watching him play is a real throw-back to his prime years with the club. His strike against Nottingham Forest showed why he is such a fan favourite. Well deserved for a fantastic servant of the club! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.